Cellulaire
by Jeliel
Summary: Une matinée comme les autres, dans un lieu et une période de leur vie indéterminés. Seule la présence de l'autre reste une certitude... [One-Shot]


Atsushi hésitait à bouger. Le moindre de ses souffles était mesuré, contrôlé, de peur de réveiller la jeune fille endormie à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se lève car il savait, qu'alors, elle partirait. Il n'aurait jamais osé lui dire en face mais il était bien, là. Avec elle. Elle remua soudain, grommelant des propos incohérents dans son sommeil et le garçon s'immobilisa, même son cœur arrêta de battre l'espace d'un instant. Elle se retourna vers lui et retomba dans un sommeil profond. Dans son mouvement, le drap avait révélé une épaule nue et blanche. Avec un geste d'une tendresse que la jeune femme aurait cru impossible si elle avait été éveillée, Ootani la recouvrit pour la protéger du froid. Un sourire fin étira ses lèvres, provoqué par il ne savait quel rêve farfelu. Une soudaine envie de la toucher le prit aux tripes. Timidement, il tendit les bras vers elle, sans trop oser appuyer son geste. Il oublia de respirer quand elle s'y blottit avec un soupir d'aise. Il avait pris sa décision. Il débrancha le réveil à sa gauche et referma doucement son étreinte sur elle, respirant profondément une bouffée de son odeur, le nez dans ses cheveux. Alors, il se rendormit.

Le tintement d'un téléphone portable le réveilla près d'une heure plus tard. Il émergea avec un grognement et se demanda quel genre de suicidaire osait l'appeler dans un moment pareil. Sa compagne commença à s'agiter tandis qu'il ruminait encore des insultes intérieures, le poussant à décrocher avant qu'elle aussi ne s'éveille.

« Allo ? lança-t-il d'une voix peu amène.

_ Koizumi ? Mais tu sais quelle heure il est ?! J't'ai couverte auprès des profs en disant que t'étais malade, mais je serais pas toujours là, donc t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse !

_ Euh, c'est pas…

_ Olala, mais c'est quoi cette voix ? l'interrompit la personne au bout du fil. T'es peut être vraiment malade, en fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as choppé quoi ? J'espèr…

_ Ce n'est pas Koizumi ! finit-il par réussir à placer.

_ Que…?

_ Risa est en train de dormir, là. Elle a passé une nuit difficile, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra en cours aujourd'hui.

_ Hein ? Ah, ok. Mais, t'es qui, toi ? Enfin, sans vouloir te vexer…

Ootani poussa un profond soupir. S'il voulait expédier cette conversation en vitesse, c'était raté.

_ C'est bon, je suis…

_ Hmm, Atsushi, c'est qui ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés. Elle avait ouvert un œil et s'était redressée à moitié.

_ Un faux numéro, c'est rien, rendors-toi, lui dit-il gentiment.

Koizumi le regarda un instant, le sourcil froncé, avant de le croire et se laisser retomber sur son oreiller avec un bruit mat. Le garçon la fixa quelques secondes, attendri malgré lui, avant de recoller le combiné sur son oreille.

_ Toujours là ?

_ … une nuit difficile, hein ?

Il tenta d'ignorer le ton coquin de la question et répondit d'une voix un peu sèche :

_ Tu sais tout ce que tu veux ? Bien, à plus alors.

_ Bonne nuit ! ~ Mais dis bien à Koizumi que ça va pour cette fois, mais que la pro… »

Il avait raccroché. Une fois la batterie de ce foutu portable enlevée, il se recoucha à son tour.

« Il voulait quoi ?

Il fixa un instant la nuque de Risa, qui lui tournait le dos.

_ J'sais pas.

_ Hm ?

_ Et puis, on s'en fout, non ? demanda-t-il en se coulant contre elle, les bras autour de sa taille.

_ … ouais. »

Ootani sourit en la sentant s'appuyer contre lui avant de glisser à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Il l'y suivit sans peine.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Bon alors voilà, juste un petit one-shot sans grande prétention que j'ai écrit un soir où je m'ennuyais vraiment dans les brouillons de mon téléphone (d'où le titre en fait). Même si je ne suis pas québécoise, j'aime ce mot

Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et peut être à un de ces jours sur une autre fanfic !

* * *

Crédits : Risa et Atsushi sont bien entendu à Aya Nakahara.


End file.
